Arm and a Leg
'Aurora Strand ' The massive framework construct of the aerie, where ships used to land back in Cabrerra's day, has toppled over the thoroughfare known as Aurora Strand. Before the fall of Tomin Kora in the aftermath of Majordomo Grim's rampage, the spacious avenue had been home to numerous neon-lit businesses. Now, it's a boulevard of broken hovercars, skeletal remains of crashed spacecraft, and drifts of rubble. The remnants of the old Tomin Kora spaceport, cracked from impact by the aerie's collapse, loom nearby. ---- Volissenait is standing in the shadows, hood to his cloak up, concealing part of his face. Kolek is nearby. Kolek taps the hood of the hovercar, rubbing his chin. Volissenait continues standing where he is, eyes scaning around. Dayton shuffles in from the Spaceport Ruins, his face half-buried in what looks to be a cup of instant ramen. Loud slurping noises eminate as he shovels the broth and noodles into his face. He seems to only barely be paying attention to where he's going. Kolek reaches for a cigerette, and then decides against it, glancing at the man with the ramen. Volissenait shrinks back into the shadows slightly, he looks uncomfortable with the apearance of the new man. Dayton doesn't seem to notice either of the men in the shadows, and actually trips on a rock with such divided attention. A gurgling can be heard as his face emerges from the cup, and he begins wiping at his face with the back of his arm, grumbling all the while. Kolek walks towards the man somewhat. " You alright?" He says, looking at Dayton. Volissenait moves back more into the shadows. Dayton looks slightly embarrassed as he realizes he's been noticed, and he bobs his head. "Mm-fine," he mutters quickly. "Thanks." Kolek nods, and then says, "Da...I have a psionic friend over there, and hes bothered by psi blockers...A lot...I don't know if you were just passing through, but.." Volissenait obviously is, shirking back more from the man. "Well, that's just some tough shit, now isn't it?" Dayton replies in a warm tone. "I suggest your friend find a friendlier planet." He looks about, still not able to spot the Vollistan. "Where the fuck is your friend, anyways? I should probably tell him this face to face." Kolek points over towards the shadowy area.."Over thereeee..." He trails, while doing so, he attempts to sneakily turn off the man's psi blocker, thinking, `If this guys psi blocker goes off, Nait...` for action Volissenait continues shrinking back, almost lost from view now. He gives no sign that he can hear Kolek's thoughts. Dayton apparently doesn't notice that his psi blocker has been turned off, distracted with trying to actually see the Vollistan, and priming his plasma pistol with a peck of his stubby finger. "Perfect. I hate Vollistans. You want him in two pieces or three, bucko?", he asks cheerily. Kolek snickers towards the man, " three...I can't stand him at all, truthfully." In his mind, however his thoughts can be read by the vollistan, `his psiblocker is off...Fuck this guy up...` Volissenait blinks, standing up, he looks at the man, before closing his eyes in concentration. He literally rams his mind up against the mans. Dayton looks a bit punch-drunk as Nait's mental strike hits him, and he fumbles for the primed weapon, only grabbing it with difficulty. "What the fuck?" he asks hoarsely, firing drunkenly towards the Vollistan. "Wh..what did you do to me?" Nixkamich opens the door and peeks around the corner, pulse pistol in his left hand, wondering just what that sound was. From the scene on the street, Nixkamich could infer that the sound came from the plasma discharge of the gun currently held by Dayton. Volissenait seems to have been the target of the shot, his left arm now a smoldering stump. Kolek is standing nearby Dayton. Kolek widens his eyes as he sees the shot, yelling, " Help! This man is crazy!" Taking out his knife and moving to jab it into the man's leg. Nait just so happened to be standing so that his arms were out at his side, rather than right up next to his body. The shot nails his left arm, incinerating the entire thing. Instinctively, his right arm reaches over to the stump where his left arm use to be, and the Vollistan screams out in pain, both psionically and vocally as he goes down, still clutching at his stump of an arm. Nixkamich still stands by the door, noticing the call for help, and then seeing the same man which called for assisstance stab the man who had shot the Vollistian. Slowly moves outside the doorway in a slight crouching motion, making a position behind one of the broken pillars, his pulse pistol at the ready. Urfkgar lumbers out of the casino, pretty well oblivious to the goings on as he's got a printed out piece of paper held up to his good eye. The knife slides across Dayton's thigh, erupting a thin trail of blood as it cuts through the once-new jeans. The diminuitive Lunite roars, "You too? Who the hell do you think you're dealing with? I'm Nicodemus fucking Dayton!" With that, he swings his off fist towards the Ungstiri. Darya walks out of the casino, and - seeing combat in progress - hangs back near the doorway, watching the fighting with a little smile on her lips. for action Kolek dips his head, yelling frantically, " Hes got a gun, he'll kill us, help!!!" He tries to hurl himself at the man's arm, and wrangle away the gun, or atleast hold his arm down. Volissenait continues his screaming, still psionically and vocally, it sounds like he's in a /lot/ of pain, and his psionic scream is quite loud. He still clutches at his burned stump of an arm. Nixkamich looks at the scene from his position behind the column near the door. Movement catches his eye as he looks to Urf and Darya near the enterance before glancing back at the fight, still pondering wether or not to get involved, but still bides his time for the moment. After Dayton's loud and thunderous introduction, the Zangali's attention is drawn to the fight in progress. He stuffs the page he was studying into a pocket and tries shooting the short Lunite in particular but, perhaps, the Ungstiri as well if things get too sticky with his tangler rifle. Truth to tell, though, he doesn't seem to be too concerned about what Kolek has to say after the introduction. The state of the downed Vollistan also fails to garner much attention from the lizard. Darya, however, doesn't seem to like the screaming. "Tell me why this one is needed alive," she says flatly, "Or I cut its throat and finish its screaming. Is giving me a headache." Dayton sidesteps the Ungstiri's attempts at pulling down his weapon, levelling it at Kolek. "Now I don't want to ever see-" he manages to get out, before his legs and much of his torso is covered in a net of foam, and he topples over on his side. Kolek widens his eyes, seeing the gun pointed at him, " ...Shit..." He mutters to himself, and then is completely suprised as he completely covered in the web, putting him to the ground. for action Well, Daryas wish is granted, the Vollistan shuts up. His body goes limp as he goes into shock, ending the screams, even as his right arm still grips at his incinerated stump of a left arm. Nixkamich stands up as he watches Urf take care of the two men struggling, and the Vollistan passes out, though his pulse pistol is still at the ready, just in case. Comes out from behind the column stepping next to Urf. "Good shot Warrior Urf." he comments as he looks around, still somewhat wondering what caused the incident. Urfkgar grunts vaguely by way of a response to Nixkamich as he unlimbers his stun stick and somewhat carefully closes in on Dayton from the rear. Darya bends down over the unconscious Vollistan - perhaps to see if he's dead, perhaps just to see how bad the damage is. Walks out of the front door of the casino, lit cigar smoldering quietly in one hand. Two suited thugs follow him. He seems a little confused, and more than a little annoyed. That quickly changes as both Dayton and Kolek are ensnared by tangler polymer. "Well, that's better." He looks at Nait and the tangled form of Kolek, and then to Darya. "Doctor, I think you've found some new bodies to continue your studies on." Dayton rolls as best he can in the rubbery polymer, his fury building as his freedom (and quite possibly his life) lie in check. He swings the plasma pistol around erratically, his other arm clawing at his torso in some attempt at getting under the rubbery net to the pouch underneath. "Stupid move, compadre!" he calls out, still trying to figure out the source of the shot. Kolek is up to his neck pretty much in the netting, trying to wriggle around. " Why did you hoopin' shoot?!" for action Nixkamich keeps his pulse pistol pointed at the two men, watching as Urf steps forward with the stun stick. "Your orders sir?" Nix asks Murno still keeping his eyes right on the other two, obviously ready to fire at his boss's command. Urfkgar considers the struggling Dayton as he nears the man, trying to remain outside his field of view. Assuming he gets within reach, he'll try to whack the guy with the stun stick. Darya nods at Murovny's words, her attention on the unconscious Vollistan. "Vollistan is nyet dead yet, tovarisch," she says quietly. "Will be a pain in the head when he wakes. Can use him to study Vollistan physiology while he is out though, da." Dayton doesn't seem to notice the Zangali, turning (rolling?) instead towards the Ungstiri, his green mirrored glasses falling off to reveal slightly-slanted eyes, widened in panic; a wild animal caged. "You know what you and your friend did, you little shit," he says. "Rot in-" he manages to get off, before the stunstick touches his neck, and he goes limp. Kolek glares back at him, " Wouldn't of attacked you if you didn't shoot your..." He pauses as the man is hit, trying to turn his head to see if he'd have the same fate, though he says to the Zangali, "Spasiba...Urf." Nixkamich drops his weapon slightly, seeing the two men go unconcious after Urf hits them both with the stun stick. Keeping the weapon in his hand for the moment, he walks forward taking a look at the fallen Vollistan. "Seems he fell into a unlucky sitaution." Urfkgar regards Dayton carefully before producing a few papers from his pocket and turning off the stunstick before sticking it on his belt. Sorting through the papers, he stares at one intently before looking back to Dayton. Then, taking out a can of anti-tangler spray, he says, "Yup." He uses the spray to free Dayton up enough to be moved. The tangled Kolek and the armless wonder of a Vollistan get left to their own devices as the Zangali briefly searches Dayton for weapons before hefting him over a shoulder and walking towards Murovny. Murovny shrugs to Darya. "Is your call." He looks back at Kolek, gesturing for the thugs by the door to follow him. He frowns at the fellow Ungstiri. "Was it you making a racket out here?" He takes a drag off of his cigarette and exhales slowly. "I was in the middle of important business. You have greatly irked me." Darya considers the bound one. "If you do not need either of them," she says, "Will take both." Dayton bounces on Urf's shoulder as he walks, his arm hanging down limply. Kolek turns his head up to Murovny, responding, " Prashu proscheniya, Sir, my deepest apologies..." He glances around for any anti-tangler spray. Nixkamich looks at Kolek for a minute before looking back at Muro. "What do you want to do with him sir?" Nix asks his boss, while glancing back at Urf carrying the other man. "Give him to Darya?" he comments looking back. The Zangali took his anti-tangler spray with him. Wrapping a hand around the top of Dayton's skull due to a lack of significant hair to grip, Urfkgar moves the Lunite's head so that his face is visible for Murovny's inspection. He says, "Take place. Credits. Need stupid softskin floaty thingy. No want credits. Make stupid softskin work stupid softskin boss. Urf no care. Want credits. Need stupid softskin floaty thingy. Urf go place. Take credits." Murovny shakes his head at Kolek and takes another drag from the cigar and exhales. "Very well, Doctor. That cold storage can only hold so many bodies, though, do not get too greedy." He turns to eye Dayton's face, speaking to Urf. "Ah, yes, this was one of your bounties, da? Until the ship is obtained, perhaps I can assist to make sure he does not escape? We have back rooms that should prove to be suitable." Darya nods. "Intend to keep them alive as long as possible, da," she says, and starts tugging the Vollistan indoors. "This one will be very educational." ---- Return to the year 3006. category: Classic OtherSpace Logs category: Classic Underworld logs